Spooky!
by LivyLoo22
Summary: When Livy's foster parents abandoned her, she found out she was adopted. She packed her bags and headed to Central City, where she met her real family. She moved in with her Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, due to the fact that her parents couldn't take care of 2 super-powered kids. This is a collection of one-shots based on my OC Livy. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Meet the Team

**Hello cupcakes! (Thank Coach Hedge for that) This is chapter 1 of "Spooky!" If you're wondering why it's called Spooky, it's Livy's nickname.**

 **When me and my friends roleplay with her, we usually call her Spooky if we** **don't want to type Livy.**

 **This is chapter 1, "Meeting The Team". Enjoy! ^.^**

 **Also, if characters seem a bit OOC, it would be because I am not very good at making characters act canon. *hides***

Livy= 11 Wally=15

Meeting the team

Livy yawned as she headed downstairs, listening to music on her ipod. She reached the living room and sat on the couch.  
Her headphones were suddenly taken from her head and she rolled her eyes, turning to face her brother, Wally. "Seriously Wally?"  
He smiled. "What? It's time to go."  
She raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. Go? Go where?  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
Wally sighed. "Barry didn't tell you?"  
She let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you think? Of course not."  
He nodded. "Well, to answer your question, we're going to Mount Justice and you're gonna meet the team."  
She smiled. "Really? Do you think Barry'll let me join?"  
"Well...probably not. Although if M'gann and Rob try, they can be pretty persuasive."  
She nodded slowly. Barry came in, in uniform. "Hey guys." He said.  
"Hi." Wally responded.  
"Hi Barry, and also, why didn't you tell me we were going to Mount Justice?"  
"Because you'd have been excited."  
"What's so bad about me being excited?"  
Wally and Barry shared a look.  
"You get..hyper." Wally said slowly. "So? Wally gets hyper before patrol."  
"Not as bad as you do when you're excited, though." Barry noted.  
Livy rolled her eyes. "Is it time to go yet?"  
Barry nodded. "Yup." Livy smiled and stood up. "Ghost form, Livy." Barry said as he opened the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Wally's not in uniform."  
"That would be because the team already know his identity-" Barry said.  
"and they might be suspicious if you show up, not in uniform." Wally finished.  
Livy sighed. They had a point. She changed into her ghost form- brown hair now black, brown eyes now bright green,  
her simple t-shirt now a black leather jacket. Her jeans had changed to black leggings with a short white skirt over them.  
Her slippers now black leather boots.  
"Let's go." She mumbled, leaving the house. Barry and Wally followed. They headed for the nearest zeta tube.  
Blah blah, zeta code crap that i'm too lazy to google. They arrived in Mount Justice. The team was waiting for them. Livy's shyness kicked in and she hid behind Barry and Wally.  
Barry sighed, Wally rolled his eyes at his sister. He ran over to the team and stood next to M'gann, resting his arm on her shoulder. Now that they could see Livy, she went to her last resort, turning invisible. Barry sighed, Wally groaned and Livy just stayed invisible.  
"Uh KF?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah?" He responded, turning his head to look at his best friend.  
"Why is your sister invisible?" He asked.  
"She's shy, and when she meets new people, she tends to go into hiding.." KF mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.  
Barry sighed. "Livy.." She didn't respond. Wally groaned and ran in circles around Livy. The team just stared at the blur that was their friend. He stopped behind her. "Boo!" He said loudly. She jumped and became visible again. "Livy, c'mon." Wally said, staring at him. She glared at him and punched him in the arm once and turned to face the team, who were staring at her. "Hi." She said quietly.  
"Hello." Kaldur responded. Artemis, Superboy, and Robin waved.  
"Hi! I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan." M'gann said, smiling.  
"I'm Livy." Livy stated.  
"Nice to meet you Livy." Kaldur said. Livy glanced at Barry and changed out of her ghost form, now in her civvies.  
"Now i'm really Livy." She stated, smiling widely. Wally smiled. Barry checked his watch.  
"Oh crap. We gotta go, your aunt's gonna kill me if we're late." Livy raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"  
"No where, she was having some friends over for lunch and she wanted us there." Livy nodded.  
"Let's go then." Wally said and waved goodbye to his friends before heading to the zeta tubes. Livy walked over to Barry, and he draped an arm over her shoulders. She turned around and waved goodbye to the team.  
"See ya." Robin said.  
"Bye." Artemis said.  
"Goodbye." Superboy and Kaldur.  
"Bye Livy!" M'gann said. Once the 3 were back in Central City, Livy looked up at Barry.  
"Can I join the team?"  
"No." He replied, glancing down at her. She pouted the entire way back to the house.


	2. Meet the League

**If you guys have an oc you'd like me to add into a chapter, i'd be happy to add them. Just leave a review with some info about your oc. The only way I continued is with reviews, so please review. If you guys don't review, i'll probably abandon this story.**

Livy= 12

Meeting the JLA

"Barry." Bruce's gruff voice snapped the speedster back to reality. His thoughts had drifted off to Central City. Captain Cold had recently broken out of prison and he was about to go out looking for him with his niece Livy and nephew Wally. "Yes?" He responded, earning himself a bat-glare. He was used to Bats' glares by now. "Polterghoul." The vigilante stated, trying to jog the speedster's memory.  
"Oh...that." He mumbled. Bruce sighed. "Yeah. She's outside, want me to get her?" Barry asked. Bruce shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well-" He started, but was cut off by Diana.  
"Yes! That would be great." Barry nodded and stood up. He left the room to get Livy.

When Livy heard Barry's footsteps, she looked up from her phone. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"They wanted to meet you." He responded. She nodded.  
"Then let's go." She stood up and started walking to the room Barry came from. The speedster followed.

When Livy entered the room, all of the league, minus Barry, who was behind her, watched her as she walked over to Barry's seat and sat down.  
"Hello." She said, then turned back to her phone.  
Barry rolled his eyes and took the phone from her, despite her protests. Now Livy was facing the Justice League without anything to hide her nervousness. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Diana finally spoke up.  
"Hello, Polterghoul." "Uh, you can call me Livy." The halfa responded nervously. Diana nodded. Now Bruce spoke;  
"How much control over your powers do you have?" Barry rolled his eyes. That was Bruce, alright, right to the point. "Um, I've got quite a bit of control over my powers." She responded. The league nodded, this was good. Barry didn't have an untrained kid running around fighting crime.  
"What exactly, are your powers?" Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, I can use ectoplasm, turn invisible and intangible, and I can make people fall asleep if I sing." Barry smirked at some of the members of the league's nervous expressions.  
"But, I have to concentrate really hard to make people sleep, and then I usually pass out." The members that looked nervous all sighed in relief. Livy yawned and reached her hand out for her phone, which Barry reluctantly gave her. She smiled and checked the clock, 9:10.  
"You people talk forever. I got here at 6:30." She said. Everyone, with the exeption of Martian Manhunter, and Batman chuckled. Livy yawned again and Barry sighed. "Can we go?" He asked. Batman and Superman nodded, so Livy and Barry left the room and zeta'd back to Central City. When they got to Barry's house, Livy sat on the couch and turned he tv on. "Nope, go to bed." Barry said. Livy let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Fineeeeee." She stood up and went to the guest room, a.k.a, Livy's room. "Good Night!" Barry called.  
"Night!" Came the muffled response. Barry chuckled and sat down on the couch to watch tv. When Iris came home a few minutes later, she found Barry asleep on the couch.


	3. Revenge

Livy: 13, so 7th grade maybe

Wally: 15

Livy entered the school and inwardly groaned. It was Monday, and well, everyone hates Mondays. She headed to her locker and opened it, getting the things she needed from it. She was about to close it when she heard some kids talking,

"Did you guys see what Polterghoul did yesterday?" One kid asked. Livy smiled a bit, she knew what they were talking about. Polterghoul, a.k.a, Livy, Kid FLash, and Flash had put the Weather Wizard back in prison. She'd had to make him fall asleep by singing.

"Yeah, nothing." Another kid answered. Livy frowned. She had done stuff, so why did they think she did nothing? The group of kids started to laugh.

"I mean, why is she there? Kid Flash and Flash can handle everything easily. She just gets in the way. She's useless." One of the kids said. Livy sighed. She knew she shouldn't listen to the kids, but she still did it.

"Guys, stop bashing on her, I think she's pretty cool." A girl said, walking up to the other kids. They all rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Sam, you don't know what you're talking about." The girl, Livy now knew her as Sam, shook her head, and walked away. The bell rang and Livy slammed her locker and headed to class. She didn't glance behind her at the kids who were giving her funny looks.

After school when Livy entered the house, she went to do her homework in her room. Later, when Barry and Iris came home from work they noticed Livy was being quiet. She was sitting on the couch, watching tv, the words " _She's useless."_ being said over and over in her head. Iris finally sat on the couch next to her and sighed.

"Livy?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?" Iris asked.

"No.." She mumbled, glancing at Iris. Barry entered the room, sitting down between Livy and Iris. He sighed.

"Livy, you positive?" He asked. The 13 year old sighed.

"Well..it's just, what's your opinion of Polterghoul?" She asked. Barry and Iris both raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"Well, I think she's kind, funny, strong.." Barry said, Livy blushed a bit and he smiled.

"Why do you want to know our opinion of you?" Iris asked. Livy shrugged.

"Some kids at school were saying stuff about me.." Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Just mean stuff..that's all." Barry sighed.

"Livy, sometimes, people say mean things about others because they're jealous of them."

"I know that, I've already had the "don't listen to what others say talk" at my old school and from my foster parents." Livy mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear. To say Barry and Iris were shocked was an understatement. Livy barely mentioned her old life.

"Can Polterghoul at least do something for revenge?" She asked.

"No." Barry said.

"Polterghoul can't, but Livy can." She smirked and left the room.

 **I AM A LINEBREAK BE MY FRIEND**

The next day, the three kids bashing on Polterghoul had pictures of her with hearts and "I love you!" written on them. As Livy entered the room, she smirked as she watched the other kids tease them about it and even teased them once or twice.

Yes, Polterghoul got her revenge.


	4. Battle Cry

**I decided to write a one shot based on my OC's theme song. I copied and pasted the lyrics, then I took it line by line to write the one shot. The song I used is Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, the song I used, or Danny Phantom.**

Livy was about to pass out from using her powers so much. She'd saved her vocal abilities/powers as a last resort. Grodd had attacked Central City again, and Flash, Kid Flash, and Poltergirl (A/N I haz changed her name to Poltergirl) had come to stop him. Livy had wanted to use her vocal abilities for the entire fight, but she was told to save them. Livy was afraid, terrified even, of the gorilla, but she didn't let Grodd know, so she tucked it into the back of her mind, hoping the gorilla wouldn't look into her mind (A/N Idk, i'm going by the flash tv show here.) If she ended up unconscious, nobody could stop the gorilla from killing her, she knew Grodd hated her enough to do that. Kid Flash and Flash were both incapable of helping Livy, they were unconscious.

She looked up at the sky, it was dark now and she could see the stars. Her fear of the gorilla was getting stronger by the second. She glanced back at her brother and uncle, the anger overpowering the fear. She glared at the gorilla.

"Nobody can save you now." Grodd said.

 _"It's use my powers now or die."_ Livy thought.

 _"Nobody can save you now"_ rang in her mind. Everything was silent.

Livy bit her lip. She could save herself.

 _It's do it or die._ She thought. She took a deep breath and took a step back. She started to sing,

"Nobody can save you now,

King is crown, it's do or die,

Nobody can save you now." The only sound was her singing, and Grodd's groaning as well. She wasn't going to make him sleep yet, she wanted to weaken him first, she knew the gorilla could very well fight the sleep when he was strong. So she used the sound waves to push him back, and hurt his ears. With the amount of power she was using, every time a wave hit him, it probably felt like a punch. Finally Grodd fell back onto the ground and she smiled a bit, switching her singing to a pitch that would make him fall asleep.

"It's the battle cry

It's the battle cry

Nobody can save you now." Grodd started to fall asleep, and Livy needed to stop soon, otherwise she might die from using so much power. (A/N Or lack of air, either way you'll die, Livy.) Just a few more seconds, and he'd be asleep. Finally Grodd fell asleep, Livy stopped singing and staggered back.

"I'll let you know, that all this time I've been afraid, but I wouldn't let it show.." She mumbled to Grodd, even though he was asleep. She glanced back at Barry and Wally, who were both starting to wake up. She met Barry's eyes before falling back. Barry sped over to catch her, Wally following. Livy looked up at the two one more time before passing out.

Livy opened her eyes, blinking a few times so they would focus. She looked around and saw that she was in her room, and a very tired and stressed Barry Allen was asleep in a chair next to her bed. She chuckled a bit and winced when it hurt her throat. _Alright,_ she thought, _i've got a sore throat. At least i'm not dead._ Barry opened his eyes and looked at Livy, smiling when he saw that she was awake.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried you wouldn't wake up for a while." He said, ruffling her hair. She smiled.

"How long was I out?" She croaked ( A/N Lol, I thought of a frog when I typed that)

"About 2 days." He responded, yawning.

"And you've been awake, the entire time?" She asked. He nodded.

"Though Iris told me to go to sleep, I just didn't listen." Livy smiled. Her thoughts drifted off to Grodd. _Had he escaped?_

"Don't worry, we captured Grodd. What'd you do to him, anyways? He still hasn't woken up." Barry told her, she almost thought he'd read her mind.

"I guess I was just so angry that I made him pass out for a while." Barry chuckled. Livy gave him a stern look.

"Now go to your room, and get some sleep." She ordered. Barry chuckled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He ruffled her hair. He started walking to the door, and when he reached the doorway he turned around,

"Good job, Poltergirl." They both smiled. Then Barry left the room. Livy smiled to herself and sighed, the song she sang earlier playing in her head.


End file.
